


Third Time Is The Charm

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas told Dean how he feels twice before, but it didn't exactly go according to plan. So Castiel erases the human's memory of it. Will the third time be the charm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time Is The Charm

"Dean, I love you!" Cas blurted from the backseat.

"What the hell?" Dean whipped around to stare at the angel. The impala drifted into the oncoming lane and a car honked its horn to warn them. Sam jerked the wheel and steered the car back into the right lane just in time. Once the ordeal was over the youngest Winchester began to snicker.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean roared in anger, a slight blush working it's way up his face.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Quick as he could Cas wiped both the Winchester's memory's of that embarrassing incident.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dean-oof." Cas grunted as he turned around and was face to face with the eldest Winchester. In fact they were so close that their chests were touching. Perfect, right? Cas leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean's, not exactly sure of this kissing thing.

It turned out Castiel sucked at kissing, at least that's what he understood from Dean's reaction.

"Dude," Dean detached his lips from the angel's and pushed him away. "Ewe, like eat a breath mint or something, and ow, like did you mean to smash our teeth together? Because-"

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. With a dejected sigh Cas turned away and erased Dean's memory once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel found bar stools uncomfortable, but he didn't dare voice his complaints aloud. He was sitting next to Dean and didn't want to jeopardize that or what was about to happen. The soft light cast a soft shadow across Dean's face, causing Cas to admire his human with a smile. 

Dean raised the glass to his lips and Cas looked away, trying to gain courage.

"Dean," Cas slipped his hand into Dean's and gave the human a soft, affectionate smile. "I love you."

Dean squeezed Cas's hand back. "I love you too."

Cas grinned to himself as he took a drink. This was how it was supposed to go, finally.


End file.
